Blog utente:MysticCanines'Heroine732/The Pride Landers and characters like Scar sure need their Lion Guard Photos
Scar's in season two of the Lion Guard but this wiki only shows his Lion King pictures. in the Lion Guard he's a fire head. In the series titled the Lion Guard Mufasa flashes brightly like the sun because he's a spirit in the sky who talks to Kion his grandson. And when saying the army of Scar it's not only hyenas any more he has additional minions in the Lion Guard TV series. Scar's fire head photos could at least be his seperate moments of talking with his army explaining his different schemes, when he's speaking with the Lion Guard, when he's a fire head wishing to hurt characters like the elephants, Rafiki, Beshte, because sometimes he's just above the cliff he's ready to throw fire onto.Scar's minions have more photos than he does. If people here would like to prepare for the future of the Pride Lands then it would be a good idea to put photos of the upcoming characters soon. Bhati, African Wild Dogs calmly living in the Pride Lands in this Lion Guard series, Makini is Rafiki's new Apprentice, characters like the drongo doesn't only have pictures of singing or flying alone Tamaa has photos of flying near the Lion Guard now.Ushari isn't a Pride Land character anymore he's with Scar at the Outland Volcano. Jasiri is a hyena but she friendly unlike Janja's clan which can be spooky. This Lion Guard series has many more named character than the two movies did. And the species list is a lot longer when researching Lion Guard stuff. But if others besides Fede understand the show's most likely consequences it would be a good idea to also reform Reirei. I appreciate Fede's acceptance of my feelings for this females jackal. But I'm not only speaking for the jackal and me I'm speaking so YouTube fans who felt bad for Reirei also have their chance of a wish come true. More fans would be likely to watch Reirei's good side scenes with pleasure instead of sorrow or disappointment. and I also like Fede's idea for a Season 4 becaue his idea would make true courage clearer as well as increase the fans list quickly. It's a good idea that would also lengthen the species list of animals who could possibly be shown in the TV series. I'm happy he included favorite characters of fans like me not only the main characters that is it's a firm pleasure to me that he included Reirei in his season 4 plans. I'm thankful that Fede's accepted my explanations and let Reirei's good side win victory instead of the poor brave and wise jackal being hurt when it's Scar who has been devious. It's Scar and Zira who deserve revenge, not a brave and wise character who is just using her prudence so her pack's not hurt (Reirei) So mainly users who can read this wiki in the other language and are used to computer work it would be helpful to expand pages of the Pride Lands whether sharing Lion Guard Wiki stuff, or the other Disney Wiki Fede's on. Categoria:Blog posts